eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Development Level
As the population of a province grows, it will progress through levels of development. The development level of a province determines how much gold and gem income it generates and the effectiveness of some rituals. Population growth rates can be influenced by race, terrain type, mood, provincial buildings, guards, locations and rituals. The overall development level is further limited by the province's Exploration Level. Once the population has reached maximum capacity for current development level and the exploration requirement for the next level is met it will automatically evolve to next level. Deserts, dead lands and lands of chaos do not grow in population. Growth basic modifiers 1. The base population growth is 10 + CurrentPopulation / 50 2. Race-modifiers: 3. Growth will be modifed by terrain unless the race is in its native terrain: 4. Mood-modifier: Mood * 10% E.g. very content (+2) province will grow at 120% speed, while furious (-4) province will grow at 60% speed. Growth bonus modifiers Note that modifiers below this point are additive, are not multiplied by race-, terrain-, or mood-modifiers, and are most effective at low development levels. Their effect diminishes the higher the development level grows as the base population growth becomes larger. 5. Stronghold building modifiers (affects only stronghold growth): 6. Province building modifiers: 7. Guard-modifiers (note that even though some locations have guards of the same name, this modifier is associated only with the province defenders): 8. Location-modifiers: 9. Ritual-modifiers: Growth calculation To get the exact growth per turn for a province, calculate all the modifiers as follows: Basic modifiers multiplied with each other, bonus modifiers added to the result. (i.e. 1.* 2.* 3.* 4.+ 5.+ 6.+ 7.+ 8.+ 9.) Round down the fractions at every step If the result is negative, that it is the final degrowth of the province per turn. If the result is positive and there are bonus modifiers, then calculate: Result + Result * (Bonus Modifiers) / 100 , and you get the final growth per turn. Examples We have a Large Village-level goblin hill province with 1500 population, with discontent mood. It has Granary and Infirmary built. It's guarded by Battlemages and has a Troll Lair. Also, Heavenly Light is cast on it. The formula goes: (10 + 1500 / 50) * 1.6 * 0.6 * 0.9 + 2 + 3 - 1 - 2 + 4 = 40, when the result is rounded down at every step The result is positive, so next: 40 + 40 * (2 + 3 - 1 - 2 + 4) / 100 = 42.4 and rounded down to 42. With 42 pop growth per turn the province will grow to a Small Town in 12 turns (i.e. from 1500 to 2000) Another example, to illustrate the effectiveness of bonus modifiers: We have a Hamlet-level 300-population human plains province without any modifiers. The growth is 10 + 300 / 50 = 16. This result is the final growth per turn because there are no bonus modifiers. We build Stable and Pharmacy and cast Heavenly Light in the province (assume it's possible within the same turn). The first result is 10 + 300 / 50 + 3 + 7 + 4 = 30. The growth per turn is 30 + 30 * 14 / 100 = 34 rounded down, which is 125% faster than without the bonus modifiers in the above example. Next, we have a Town-level 5000-population human plains province without any modifiers. Without bonus modifiers the growth is 10 + 5000 / 50 = 110. Again, we build Stable and Pharmacy and cast Heavenly Light in the province. The first result is 10 + 5000 / 50 + 3 + 7 + 4 = 124. The growth per turn is 124 + 124 * 14 / 100 = 141, which is about 13% faster. While meaningful, not nearly as large a difference as in the Hamlet example. Category:Game Mechanics